Casting systems of this type have the advantage that the components are well prepared for further processing due to circulation. Circulation causes a continuous mixing of the masses, whereby possible fillers are kept afloat and, in the case of evacuated storage containers, a good degassing occurs. Mixing effects a general homogenization of the components, for example also a constant temperature. Special conveying devices are used for circulating the masses in the storage containers in casting systems for the processing of several components, which must come together in one mixer. A dosing pump follows each storage container, with which dosing pump the component contained in the associated container is measured for a mixer. Both the circulating devices and also the dosing pumps have a separate drive, so that the known systems are structurally complicated and thus also expensive.
The basic purpose of the invention is to provide a casting system of the abovementioned type such that the expense of the structure is reduced.
This purpose is attained according to the invention by associating a pump structure with at least one storage container, which pump structure has a piston rod on which is provided a first piston of a circulating pump and a second piston of a dosing pump, whereby the circulating pump effects a circulation cycle of the associated storage container.
Only one drive is needed in a so constructed casting system, with which drive both the circulating of the mass components is kept going and also the dosing of the components occurs. With this the expensive of the structure is substantially reduced.
It is possible both to arrange the pump structure inside of the respective storage container and also externally of the storage container. If several pump structure are used, as this is usually the case, then these can be operated preferably in synchronism. The synchronous operation permits in particular the use of a stationary mixer, thus a mixer which is particularly reliable in operation.
The pump structure are constructed preferably without valves. Other constructions are also possible, for example constructions with valves. A valveless construction has the particular advantage, that it is particularly well suited for the processing of viscous masses, which possibly contain abrasive fillers.
The basic construction can be designed in various ways. For example, the mass can be guided through the first piston and can be conveyed upwardly above the piston. The conveying can hereby occur through the hollow constructed piston rod. This design is well suited for pump aggregates arranged within the storage containers, however, is also possible in externally arranged pump structure. The mass can also be lifted by the piston itself, whereby a check valve is arranged in the opening.
The circulation permits in particular also the spreading out of the masses to form thin layers, from which gasses entrapped in the mass can escape particularly easily. Therefore, means are preferably provided for such a spreading out. To prevent a settling of fillers, the storage containers have preferably sloping inclined bases.
According to a further development of the invention, supports for the mass packaging containers are arranged in the storage containers. This has the advantage that the packaging containers can be stored in the storage containers for the purpose of facilitating the discharge of the mass contained therein. In this manner a convenient and complete emptying of the packaging containers is possible. The supports can be constructed as grates.
Caplike lids are advantageously provided on the storage containers. The moving in and removal of the packaging containers is thus particularly convenient. The lids are preferably suspended on swingable arms for an easy opening and closing of the containers. A complete and also quick emptying is aided if a heating system is provided in the area above the supports for the packaging containers.
The pump structures are preferably individually controllable. This facilitates a flushing, for example, a flow mixer with an individual, thus not activated, component.